This specification relates to capturing data from a mobile device through group communication.
Mobile devices (also referred to as user equipment or “UE”) on a wireless network use network resources from the wireless network to communicate with other mobile devices, or use services out of the wireless network (such as, for example, web browsing, information upload/download, etc.). Examples of such networks are 3GPP networks that provide cellular network coverage to mobile devices. Government organizations and/or law enforcement agencies (LEA) (such as, for example, FBI, UK Home Office, etc.) may lawfully intercept information related to a user of a wireless network. Information capture may be achieved, for instance, through a lawful intercept (LI) process initiated following court orders triggered by LEAs.